Burning Skies
by Rizhel.A
Summary: They are a multitude of things; a colonel and a lieutenant; an alchemist and a sniper; a man and a woman; two sinners; two repenters. But they're really only Roy and Riza; two specks of smoke floating through the burning skies, waiting for a semblance of truth. /A drabble collection.
1. The Elements

A/N: I thought I'd contribute to the FMA fandom since there isn't nearly enough fanfiction to go around! At the moment I'm writing drabbles instead of multi-chaptered fics/one shots since I seem to be better at them, and that I've yet to come up with a plot that will feed my FMA obsessed self. Royai is my love ship, as you can see, and I hope I've done them justice. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, nor do I gain any monetary profit from it.

* * *

**001. Air**

Some men chalk it up to his experience with women. Some women attribute it to the fear he developed from the lieutenant. Everybody else carry a conspiratorial smile whenever they pass Roy and Riza. They would speak, and he would listen. But only another question would be born from the discussion.

Roy knows it's all true and untrue. He was never good with women (as rumours falsely dictate), and the only fear he has felt is fear _for _the lieutenant.

It's the blinding sparks in the air that tells Roy she's around. He will always know.

He smiles. She's here.

* * *

**002. Earth**

If the Earth could swallow her up, Lieutenant Hawkeye wished it were now.

She had never shown anyone this part of her before, and just because it was important it didn't mean she would get any less embarrassed. She had always been practical and reasonable, and this moment couldn't be any more of a perfect test of her practical character, but the way Roy traced his fingers along her bare spine made her feel he was meant to have this moment.

She was only entrusting him of her father's knowledge, yet it felt as if he had taken her soul.

* * *

**003. Fire**

He wasn't the Flame Alchemist for nothing.

He could take on the Homunculi and live, because his fire could only grow with each fight. He could wipe out the entire Ishbalan race and sleep at night because he had first and foremost surrendered himself to his own inferno. He could smile in Gracia's presence and not feel guilt because he had long lost his heart in the blaze of revenge.

He wasn't the Flame Alchemist for nothing.

But sometimes, he will cry, and stand in the rain for too long. Sometimes, he will pretend there's no fire. None at all.

* * *

**004. Water**

Sometimes he would go home.

To a flat five blocks away from the office, tucked away in the far left corner of the fourth floor where a certain lieutenant resides.

She offers no comfort, and gives no water to douse the black fires of his fears, but he doesn't mind it. She can't ever make him forget, (not when they carry the same eyes, the same sin, the same guilt, the same end, the same of _everything) _but he doesn't mind it. The selfish thought that he will not be alone in Hell is enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

**005. Spirit.**

It is during his temporary trip to oblivion that Riza confesses her own fears.

It is so she doesn't have to lie when he asks why she is crying. It is so she doesn't have to pretend she doesn't know what she's doing when she's too aware of her own wish to die. It is so she can hold on to the selfish thought that perhaps Roy, sir, _you can hear me when I tell you I need you to stay here for a little while longer?_

It gives her the strength to protect his back when the time arrives.

* * *

A/N: I love happy endings, but I seem to excel in angst...  
Constructive criticism, ahoy!


	2. Alphabetical

**A/N: **The following drabbles became progressively difficult to write. I wonder if it's the themes themselves that gave me grief? Or my lack of imagination and writing skill... I tried to toy with the many ways you can interpret a prompt, and some may or may not have hit the jackpot.  
Some AU content, because I'm no good with sticking to the Amestris universe all the while.  
I'd love to know what you think of them! :)

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but alas, I do not.

* * *

**006. Alone**

Riza Hawkeye had never known what it was like to be alone. She grew up in the company of her father and his flame alchemy, even after his passing. During her time in Ishbal, the voices of those she had killed, murdered, slaughtered, shot - accompanied her even in her dreams. She was always around a crowd. She was always the centre of a spotlight.

Riza Hawkeye had never known what it was like to be alone. Guilt, Suffering, Loneliness, and Pain always escorted her no matter where she went. '_Even as I die_', she mused, '_Regret will be here._'

* * *

**007. Babble**

"I don't understand, sir."

"Why, marriage, Mustang! My granddaughter is more than ready to be your First Lady! At least see her face before you reject this old man's proposal!'

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but-"

"Hush, we must get this plan into action. She will be delighted!"

"I really-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but- lieutenant?"

"I see Lieutenant General Grumman has been harassing you again, colonel."

"Why yes, I mean, n-no, no! Say, w-what brings you here, lieutenant?"

"She is beautiful, eh?"

"I'm here to visit my grandfather."

"I-I see...How-"

"Stop babbling boy, and show her the ring!"

* * *

**008. Blood**

"The lifestyle of an incubus is difficult to pursue. Humans are inquisitive, and will undoubtedly question my aversion to sunlight. I don't reside permanently in the spiritual world, but my absences are certainly strange within the realms of the human mind. My appetite? Blood and women. Men abhor me, women cling to me. I abhor those whose blood are unsavoury. I am unfathomable, enigmatic, a mystery. I have much to explain. But you, have my mind absolutely tangled. Why are you the most delectable, and forbidden?"

Roy risked one last glance at Riza's slumbering figure before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**009. Candles**

No other moment could hold a candle to the time when he realised that sometimes _the _Hawkeye needed protecting, too.

It had been a day of all sorts, what with the chaos and the ever growing pile of paperwork in the office. And now, as his fate would have it, the heavens began to open and soon enough everyone unprepared became a soggy mess. On his way home, he found an equally soaked Riza huddled, and shivering inside a phone booth. When the lightning illuminated her figure, Roy understood at once.

"I'm right here", he assured her. She held on.

* * *

**010. Cat  
**

"Lieutenant, you remind me of a cat."

Riza looked up from her paperwork and stared her commanding officer, Roy Mustang.

"I don't quite understand, sir."

He stood up to approach the lieutenant.

Leaning towards her, he elaborated. "I'm saying, that look you have; that skittish behaviour you have towards me; and that incredible defense when you're aggravated. It reminds me so much of a cat. You're so quick to dodge the foreign. Did you know, I enjoy resistance?"

Riza blushed and Roy moved to avoid a clocking from her fist.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Roy laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't even know what's going on with the last one. I'm terrible with comedy/witty scenarios, so please don't kill me if they made you gag. D: I'm also aware that some of the scenarios are pull an uncharacteristic reaction from Roy and Riza... Oops?  
Anyone wanna tell me how bad it is? :D


End file.
